Fatal frame  The way it never was
by kiosakishi
Summary: A story about what could have happened if Mafuyu hadn't stayed with Kirie...  Edit: Corrected some spelling mistakes.


Miku

After we left the mansion, something has changed in him. It's like he actually wanted to stay with her... I kinda understand but...

He feels so distant. He won't talk to me about what happens back then. He still listens to me like he always did but he just won't talk about himself any more.

And he's been working much more than he did before. He has a new boss now, so maybe he's asking more than the former boss did but I don't really think that's the case. He's also been writing something but he won't let me see it. I'm sure that he's writing about her and that mansion.

Mafuyu

Since we left Himura mansion, I've been having these dreams about Kirie. At first, they were just some random dreams but then I started to see that same dream over and over again. Dream about that day, when I left Kirie alone.

She's still suffering there, alone. I should have stayed with her. Will I be able to go back to her when I die? So I could stay with her for eternity?

Still, if I've stayed with Kirie, I'd left Miku alone. She already lost her parents, losing me, his only brother, might've been too much for her. But still, I found myself wondering if I did the right choice...

Miku

"Nii-san, are you okay? You look kind of pale" I asked while watching my older brother who seemed to be spacing off. Mafuyu tiredly lifted his head. "I'm fine" he said. But he seemed tired.

"You've been working too much Nii-san... I'm worried about you..." I said. Mafuyu didn't answer. He put his chopsticks down and said: "Thanks for the food, I'll be going"

Brother was hiding something from me. "Have a nice day" I said.

Mafuyu

It's been a year already. Since we left Himura Mansion. Since I left her. Kirie... These dreams about you... Dreams about that day... Am I seeing them because I know I shouldn't have left you?

Miku... I don't want to make you worried about me. I would tell you everything if I could but I just don't know what to say... I'm sorry.

Miku

Usually, when I want to talk about something, I'll talk with Nii-san. But now, it's about Nii-san... I can't talk with him... I wish that mom was still with us...

Mafuyu

This dream is new. Snow is falling. There's a huge mansion in front of me. It's not Himura mansion. It's something else. For some reason, I feel like I shouldn't enter in to that building. There's something bad inside. If I go in, I might never get out.

Somebody's inside looking at me... Could it be... No... It can't... I ran towards the door. As soon as I started to run, she began to walk away. Deeper in the mansion. Without thinking I opened the door and followed her inside.

"Kirie, wait!" I shouted while chasing her in a dark corridor. It was like she couldn't hear me at all. She didn't stop even though I was screaming her name.

Suddenly Kirie vanished. Behind her was standing another woman. Her whole body was covered with tattoos. She walked towards me and it all happened so fast that I didn't even have a chance to try escape. When she was about to touch me, I woke up.

I felt sharp pain in my arm and I screamed. When I looked at it, for a second I thought I saw a tattoo in it, but soon it vanished... Maybe I was still half asleep?

Miku

I woke up when I heard my brother screaming. I went Nii-san's room and found Mafuyu sitting in his bed holding his left hand. He was sweating and looked sick.

"Are you okay Nii-san?" I asked and placed my hand on his shoulder. "I...Just had a bad dream, that's all" Mafuyu whispered. I hugged him and said: "It's okay now... Try to get some sleep okay?"

Mafuyu

After Miku left room, I rose up and took some papers from my desk and began to write about my dream. After I finished, I hid those papers. I didn't want Miku to find out about that dream.

Miku

At breakfast, Nii-san seemed tired. I was sure that he didn't go to sleep after waking up from his nightmare. I couldn't blame him though. I wouldn't been able to sleep either after seeing a bad dream.

"Thanks for the food... I'll be going" Mafuyu said and stood up. "Don't push yourself too hard, okay?" I said. Mafuyu smiled a little and said: "Don't worry, I'll be okay"

Mafuyu

I was the same place where I was before I woke up. I couldn't see either Kirie or that tattooed woman anywhere. But I was sure that Kirie was somewhere inside the mansion. I continued to walk forwards the corridor and found two doors, one on my left and one on my right.

I first tried the door on left but it was locked. I tried the other door and it opened. I went inside. The room was empty. No-one was inside.

I started to look around and found an old key on the floor. I took it. Suddenly, I felt like somebody was behind me. I turned around and saw a woman dressed in an old-fashioned kimono.

"Where's he...? What did you do to him?" woman asked. "To who?" I asked back. Woman looked at me and looked mad. "You... You killed him didn't you? I'll... I'll kill you!" woman screamed and came towards me.

I started to run away. The woman followed me. I opened door and ran trough the corridor, towards the front door. I tried to open it but it didn't open up. It was like it was sealed with some powerful force.

The woman was coming towards me. Then I remembered the key. I needed to get past the woman so I could try open that locked door in the end of the corridor.

I waited until the woman was near enough to me and when she tried to attack, I dodged her and began to run towards that locked door in the end of the corridor. The key fitted in and I went inside.

There was another door leading out of this room. But when I tried it, I felt like there was some supernatural force that wouldn't let me move the door. I knew that the woman was still after me, so I quickly hid on the closet.

"I hope that she won't find me..." I thought. I heard steps coming closer to me. She knew that I was hiding from her. And if she found me from that closet, she would get me for sure.

I moved my leg and felt something at the floor. I looked at it and I was surprised. It was my mom's camera. Camera that captured ghosts. I had no idea why it was here. Closets door opened and I quickly grabbed camera and took a picture. The ghost was absorbed by the camera. When the ghost disappeared, an old journal fell down.

I got out of the closet and took the journal. I opened and started to read it.

_"Those men came and asked Katsuki to work with them. I'm not really sure what kind of job it was... I heard they're going to repair some old shrine or something , I don't know... _

_He went with them but didn't come back. I haven't heard about him since he left. It has been three months already... I hope he's okay.."_

I turned the page.

_"Those men came back to our village. Katsuki wasn't with them. When I asked them where he is, they said "he's still working" . But somehow, I sensed that they lied._

_"It has been almost a half year since Katsuki left. Maybe I should go to see him."_

_"The shrine... It was abandoned..."_

I heard steps behind me. I dropped the book and was ready to take a picture. But I saw nobody. But when I pointed the closed door with my camera, I saw something. I put camera down and looked again. The door was completely normal again.

I watched the door through the camera again. I saw that something again... But what was that? Something... That looked like blue fog... When I moved closer to the door, I could see faces on it.

I took a picture and the faces disappeared. I tried the door and it opened. I was going to walk inside but I woke up.

My hand hurt again. This time I was sure that I saw a tattoo on it. Though I could see it very clearly because the pain made my sight all hazy...

Miku

Nii-san was screaming last night too. I wonder if he's all right. "Maybe you should take a day off..." I said. Mafuyu looked at me a little bit surprised. "Nah, it's okay, they're just dreams... I'll be just fine" he said.

Mafuyu

I was in a room where I haven't been before. I opened the door behind me and noticed that it lead to the room where I was last night, so I closed the door and started to research this new room.

While looking around, I saw Kirie again. She went through one door, but when I tried the door, I found out that it was locked. I needed a key.

I heard mumbling behind me. I turned around and saw a ghost of an old man, wearing a mask. I took a photo of him but he didn't vanish. I was going to take another one, but the man grabbed on my throat. I couldn't breath and accidentally dropped the camera.

When I thought that I was going to die, I woke up. Miku was next to me, holding my hand. She was about to cry.

Miku

I heard Mafuyu talking in his sleep again. I thought I should let him alone but then suddenly, he started to scream. I ran to him and noticed that he was still sleeping. I tried to wake him up but my efforts turned to be in vain. I took his hand and prayed that he will wake up. Soon after that Nii-san opened his eyes.

Mafuyu

"Nii-san... Thank goodness..." Miku whispered. I wasn't really sure what had happened, but she seemed to be worried. I couldn't say anything to her.

"You saw another nightmare, didn't you?" Miku asked. I couldn't look her in the eyes. "Yeah... But you know, it's only a dream... It's nothing you should get worried about" I answered.

"I... I know but still... When I hear you screaming like that I just can't help thinking that what if something is really wrong... Maybe you should go to see someone and tell him about your dreams..." Miku said.

"Miku... Everything's fine... Maybe I really have been just working too much" I said and hugged my little sister saying: "I'm sorry to make you worried...You can go back to sleep now"

Miku nodded and answered: "You should try to sleep too"

Miku

"I'm home" Mafuyu said when he came inside. "How was your day?" I asked while smiling. "Nothing special..." he answered and walked towards his room. "Ah, food is ready, won't you eat now?" I said.

Nii-san turned around and was looking at the food on the table. "Yeah, I just change my clothes first..." he said and went inside his room.

I waited for him. But after fifteen minutes waiting, I went to his door and knocked. No answer. I opened the door and found out that he was sleeping on his bed. He had his working clothes still on.

"Sigh...Nii-san... Don't fall asleep like that..." I said. I took his blanket under him and covered him with it. "Sleep well and don't see any nightmares this time..." I said and turned off the lights.

Mafuyu

The man was gone. The camera was still lying on the floor. I picked it up and looked around with it. No ghosts in sight.

I started to search the key. But I couldn't find it in this room. There where two other doors besides the door that was locked and the door which led to the room with the closet.

I tried the nearest one and it opened. When I went in, I saw two ghost talking together. I hid behind a drawer and eavesdropped them.

"We can't wait much longer... The Rift is spreading.." a man said. "I understand... Sacrificing will begin soon..." another one answered.

Then both ghosts got up. The other one was about to leave the room. I needed to change my hiding place. I was able to hide better just in time. One ghost walked through the door, but the other one stayed in the room.

I waited, but the ghost didn't go anywhere. I took a picture of him, but it didn't seem to have much effect. "Who's there?" the ghost asked and turned around. I couldn't hide any more, so I had to fight.

I took another photo. The ghost got angry and ran towards me. He almost got me but I was able to take photo before he could do anything to me. The ghost seemed be in pain and backed up. I took another photo, but it still wasn't enough to make the ghost vanish.

The ghost attacked again. I wasn't quick enough and soon found myself on the floor. The ghost was going to hit me with a knife and I tried to photograph him in panic without even looking through the camera.

The ghost was again in pain and then vanished. When the ghost vanished, he dropped something. I went closer and noticed that it was a key. I picked it up and left the room.

Even though this was supposed to be just a dream, my body still hurt from that ghost's attack. A dream... If this was a dream, I should've been able to wake up whenever I wanted, right?

I opened the locked door with the key that ghost had dropped. But as soon as I stepped in the room, all turned black.

I woke up. Again, I felt pain in my hand. The tattoo... It had spread. I tried my best not to make any kind of sound, so I wouldn't wake Miku up.

Miku

It was Sunday morning. Nii-san had a day off too, so I thought it would be fun to go out together. Maybe doing something else than working for a change would make him feel better.

"Nii-san... I was planning to visit Mom's grave and go shopping today. You want to join me?" I asked. Mafuyu smiled a little and said: "Okay"

Mafuyu

It was a sunny day. There weren't much people in the graveyard. Miku holding a bouquet in her hands. We walked past many graves until we finally arrived to Hinasaki family's grave.

Miku put the bunch of flowers in front the grave and prayed. I prayed too. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked. I saw mom staring at us. I could neither get me eyes off her or say anything.

"Nii-san... What's wrong?" Miku asked and looked at mom. But it seemed like she couldn't see her. I shook my head and looked again. Mom was gone.

"Nothing... I was just... Thinking about work..." I lied. Miku seemed not to believe me. Well, I was a bad liar after all. "You didn't... See anything, did you?" Miku asked. "No, of course not..." I answered and continued: "I guess I'm still half asleep..."

Miku

We spend some time buying some new clothes and ate outside. Before going back home, we went to buy some groceries. Mafuyu offered to carry the shopping bags. After we got home, I began to make the dinner.

"Could you prepare the bath, Nii-san?" I asked. Mafuyu nodded and left the room. I continued chopping carrots.

Mafuyu

I finished eating and put my chopsticks down. "Thanks for the meal" I said and stood up. Since Miku hadn't finished her meal yet, she said: "Since you're done already, you can take the bath first"

"Okay" I said and yawned. Miku smiled a little and said: "Don't fall asleep in the bath Nii-san" "Have I ever... " I started but my sentence was cut by Miku's words: "Yes, you have... As a kid though"

"Heh, I can't remember anything like that" I said while laughing. "I thought so... I don't actually remember it either, mom just told me about it" Miku said. I froze in that place. Mom.. Did Miku see her after all?

"When?" I asked. "Huh?" Miku said and looked at me puzzled. "Ah, I mean... When she told you about it?" I corrected.

"Hmm.. I don't know... I think I was twelve back then... Why?" Miku asked. I shook my head. "Nothing... I just... I never heard about that... I... I'll be going now" I stammered and walked to the bathroom.

I took my clothes off and showered myself before going to the bath tube. I got in and stared the ceiling while thinking about Mom. It couldn't have been a ghost... Could it...?

As long as I can remember, I was able to see things that other people couldn't see. Miku was like me, she was able to see them too. But ever since we left Himura mansion, we weren't able to see them any more Or that is what I thought... Maybe we hadn't completely lost that ability?

But Miku didn't see Mom at the graveyard. Why? Maybe it wasn't a ghost after all. Maybe I really was just tired... Or maybe... just maybe... The reason I could see her and Miku couldn't had some connection with my dreams... Dreams...

My head went under water and I quickly stood up. Without even realizing it myself, I had slid down along the bath tube's border. I felt drowsy. I got off the bath tube. I... have to... get to bed... before I fall asleep...

Bathroom's door... corridor... Was our corridor always so dark...? My room's door... Did it always have blood on it...? I don't know... I don't care... My bed.

I stood middle of a big hall. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling was covered with blood. But there weren't any bodies. And at the first glance it seemed like there weren't any doors either.

When I took a step forwards, I heard a screaming voice. In a second, I was surrounded by ghosts. There must've been tens of them. They all ran towards me and I quickly took a picture of them. They all vanished, every single one of them.

I was pretty surprised that I was able to capture them all in once. I started to examine room's walls. I found one door but I soon found out that it was the one I got through before. Going back there wouldn't help me find Kirie so I needed to find another door.

Even though I searched, I wasn't able to find another door. I decided to look around with the camera.

When I took photo of those ghosts I didn't notice that when you look through the camera, there weren't any blood. Or almost... Only one place was stained with blood: the very middle of the room, the same exact place where I stood before.

I walked there and took a picture. For a few seconds I was able to see a door on the floor. I found a gap on the floor and pulled the door open. There was staircase that led the room underneath...

In the stairs, there was a young girl with long black hair. The girl was wearing a shrine maiden dress. She was going downstairs. Suddenly, somebody run past me. A dark figure pushed the girl. The girl fell down and hit her head on the floor. She was bleeding. Then the girl vanished.

"You did it, didn't you?" a voice behind me said. I turned around and saw the long haired girl behind me. She pushed me down the staircase.

Miku

After I finished my meal, I washed dishes. I saw Mafuyu coming out the bathroom, wearing his bathrobe. He looked like he was sleepwalking, though his eyes were open. He went to his room.

I went to take bath myself. When I got in the bathroom, I noticed that Nii-san had left his pyjamas there. Why didn't he change to them? Maybe he was going to put them in the laundry basket? Still.. This wasn't like him...

Mafuyu

I woke up and felt pain when the tattoo spread more. My throat was sore too. No wonder actually, I noticed that I went to bed in my bathrobe. Though I didn't remember even getting in to my bed. I changed to my working clothes and went to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mafuyu" a women's voice said behind the cooker. "Good morning Mom" I answered before I realized what I heard, saw and said.

"Nii-san, that's not funny" Miku said. She stood exactly in the same spot where Mom was standing just a few seconds ago. "You...don't usually call me "Mafuyu"" I said. Miku looked at me strangely. "I didn't... I said Nii-san... Are you... Okay?" Miku asked.

I could have asked that from myself too. This was the second time already when I saw Mom. And I thought I was awake... But maybe I was still half asleep. I had to be. Because Mom couldn't be real.

"I'll go now" I said to avoid answering to my little sister's question and tried to escape "Ah! You can't go without eating breakfast first..." Miku said. "I'll be fine...But I really have to go now, I forgot that I have to be earlier at work today than usually...Sorry..."

I was too early at my workplace. The doors weren't even open yet. I bought a sandwich and a juice from a vending machine and went to a bench to eat them. I felt a little bit guilty for running away from Miku... She had prepared breakfast for me too...

Miku

I looked at the clock impatiently It was almost eight and Nii-san wasn't home yet... Where was he?

Mafuyu

I stayed overtime. Even thought my boss told me I didn't have to. But I wasn't able to get that much work done on that day. It was hard to concentrate on work, when I had so many other things going through my head.

Miku

It was ten o'clock already. Nii-san... I'm starting to be worried about you.

Mafuyu

I was lying on the floor. I got up and got attacked by the long haired girl who pushed me down the stairs. I took few photos of her and she vanished. When I thought everything was settled down for a while, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mafuyu-kun... Are you okay?" my boss's voice asked. I opened my eyes and realized that I was still at the office.

"Nakahara-san... I... You... I thought you went home already?" I said. "I forgot something so I returned to get it" he answered smiling. I was quiet for while. Then I realized how rude it was to sleep at work.

"I'm sorry, I fell asleep, this won't happen again!" I said while bowing to my boss. He was a little bit amused of it. "It's okay, you were working overtime after all... Though you didn't have to... But now it's better go home already" he said smiling.

"Yes, sir" I said and stood up. But as soon as I got up, I felt dizzy and almost fell back down. "Mafuyu-kun?" my boss shouted and grabbed me before I fell. Next to me, I saw that long haired girl again. She smiled at me.

"Mafuyu-kun... You're burning up..." Nakahara-san said. I looked at him. He seemed to be shocked. "I drive you home..." he said.

It was way too awkward. Having your boss to drive you home, because you almost collapsed. It'll get even more awkward when you get home.

I tried my best to not fall asleep again. I was so sleepy... It felt like the dream didn't want to become interrupted in the first place...

"Mafuyu-kun... This isn't the first time that I've told you to not work too hard..." Nakahara-san said. "I'm... sorry..." I said. "It good that you try hard but all people have their limits... Well... You probably learned that already..." he said.

We were in front of our house. I thanked my boss for taking me home. He told me not to go work before I felt better. I told him that I won't and he went home. I opened the door.

Miku

The door opened and Mafuyu came in. I was relived, because I feared that something had happened to him.

"You... You're late Nii-san" I said. "Sorry... I couldn't get that much work done so I stayed overtime..." Nii-san said. "Do you want to eat something?" I asked. Mafuyu shook his head.

Mafuyu

Should I apologise about this morning? Going to bed without talking first would be kinda rude after avoiding her... But what should I say? I can't tell her about ghosts that would just scare her.

"This morning... I felt sick and didn't want to eat but if I've told you, you wouldn't have let me to go to work" I lied. "Well, of course I wouldn't had but you know... Acting like that is pretty childish..." Miku said a little bit angrily. "I'm sorry" I mumbled.

"How are you feeling now?" She asked worriedly. "Tired" I answered. "It is late... Maybe we both should go to sleep..." Miku said.

Miku

Nii-san went to bed. I went too, but I wasn't able to get sleep. Something felt wrong. I was pretty sure that Mafuyu had lied to me again. He usually didn't lie. Expect when he tried not to make others worried.

I heard him talking in his sleep again. He shouted somebody's name... It sounded like... Kirie... I got up and went to my brother's room.

Nii-san seemed to be in pain. And he was crying. Nii-san seemed to be having a nightmare again. I grabbed his hand. It was hot. I touched his cheek. It was hot too. I guess he wasn't lying about feeling sick...

Mafuyu

There was a diary on the floor. I picked it up and began to read it.

_"The others always tease me because I'm such a scary cat... This morning, when I woke up, there was a dead cat next to me... That just so sick... I hope they didn't actually kill that poor cat just for that sick joke... _

_Somebody's been trying to push me down from the stairs too.. I have to be more careful from now on "_

I dropped the journal down and started to examine the room... It was some kind of storage... There was only one door. I opened it and went through it.

I was in a corridor. In the end of the corridor, I saw Kirie, walking slowly towards a door in the end of the corridor. "KIRIE! WAIT!" I screamed and tried to run after her, but I fell down. Somebody had grabbed my leg.

I looked at my leg and saw a young girl with short, black hair. She was wearing a kimono. The girl laughed and stood up. I took a picture of her with my camera and she vanished. She dropped a small notebook.

_"It's not my fault, is it? I just played around with her a little... I never thought that she would actually DIE if I pushed her down... I hope that nobody saw that..."_

I threw the notebook away. I walked towards the door, where Kirie went through. But when I came closer to the door, I heard a voice from a room on my left. "Mafuyu" a men's voice said.

I turned to the voice's way and saw my Dad standing inside the room. "Don't follow her" he said. "Dad? You... Why you're here?"

I woke up. I felt sharp pain in my hand and noticed that the tattoo covered my whole hand already.

I rose to sit and a towel dropped off on my forehead. Miku must have put it in there after I fell asleep.

I got up and went to the kitchen. Miku wasn't there. Maybe she went school already? Or was still sleeping...

I opened the fridge and found some rice balls there. I sat in the table and began to eat. I stared at the clock in the kitchen's wall. It was almost nine. Suddenly, the door opened and Miku came in.

"Ah, you got up..." Miku said as her first thing when she got inside. "Aren't you supposed to be at school?" I asked. "I... I telephoned to my school and told my teacher that I'm sick..." Miku said. I quickly got up and placed my hand on Miku's forehead.

"Nii-san... I lied to her, I'm not sick. I stayed home because you were..." Miku said. "Oh..." I said and put my hand down. "I went to buy some medicine for you..." she added.

"I feel fine now..." I said. I actually never felt sick, only tired. Miku touched my cheeks with her both hands. "You really don't seem to be feverish any more.." she said. "See? I told you" I answered smiling.

"But still... Please, stay in bed for today... Last night you..." Miku began but turned her eyes away from me and said: "You were in a horrible state"

"Ah... Sorry... I'll go back... Miku, you're such a good little sister, taking care of your stupid older brother" I said and hugged her. "You're not stupid Nii-san" Miku said. I smiled.

I lied on the bed and wrote down about my dreams. And about my so-called daydreams including my mother's ghost at the graveyard and the little girl at my workplace. When Miku came inside my room, I hid the papers under my pillow.

"Nii-san, how you're feeling?" Miku asked. "I already told you, I'm totally fine now..." I said. "Do you want to eat here or in the kitchen...?" she asked. "Ah, in the kitchen..." I said and got up.

"Why you're holding a pen...?" Miku asked and pointed at the pen in my hand. "Err... I was working" I lied. "Don't work, sleep" Miku stated. Sleeping would be actually more work some than the actual work. But I couldn't say that out loud.

Miku

"Do you like it?" I inquired. "Huh...?" Nii-san asked. "The food" I said. "Oh... Yeah... It's good, like always" he answered.

"I tried out a new recipe, so I wasn't sure if you liked it..." I said and felt relived. "I like all the food that you make..." Mafuyu said. "Okay, next time I put some pickled onions on it" I said while smiling a little. "Nooooo... Those will just ruin all the good food " Nii-san said. I laughed merrily.

Mafuyu

I walked inside the room where Dad was. When I got in, the door closed and lights went off. I heard giggling somewhere. I looked through my camera but still couldn't see anything.

"Are you scared?" a little girl's voice asked. She was standing right in front of me, but I couldn't see her. I took a photo of her. She screamed and backed up. "You... Why did you do that?" She screamed angrily and ran towards me.

When I took a picture, I realized that she wasn't in front of me any more Suddenly I heard her screaming and I felt two hands on my back. I fell on the floor.

Even though I couldn't see her, I was able locate her by listening her laugh. When I took another photo of her, she vanished. The lights went on again and I found a note on the floor.

_"The others didn't believe me when I told them than Miyako has been following me... Why would they, she should be dead already... Is she going to avenge because we used to tease her? I'm sorry Miyako... If I have known that it would be the last day we saw each other, I wouldn't had locked you in that dark room... "_

I left the note on the floor and tried to open the door. It was locked outside so I had to find another way out. But there wasn't any other doors in that room... Only a closet.

I opened the closet and saw a ghost of a girl sitting in there. It seemed like she didn't even notice me. I took a photo of her and she faded away.

I noticed that the closet was actually a shared one: you could go through it to the room next to this one. The door was closed from outside, but it was made from much frailer material than the room's door, so I was able to kick it open.

I entered to the room. There was two futons on the floor and it looked like their owners where still inside of them. I walked to the door and opened it. I was able to get back in the corridor again.

I saw two girls running through the corridor. "Leave me alone already!" the other one screamed. She was running away from the long haired girl. The girl giggled. They went through of that door which Kirie passed through earlier. I followed them.

Miku

"Nii-san... You're going to work?" I asked. "Yeah, it wasn't anything too serious so I'm completely fine now" Mafuyu answered and took more rice. "Well... If you say so..." I said.

Mafuyu

I was outside. Snow was falling down from the black night sky and it was a little bit chilly in there. I wanted to get inside as soon as possible so I run to the door opposite of me. I tried to open it, but it was locked.

I heard screaming somewhere behind of me. I turned around just in time to see a women falling down from the roof. I quickly took a photo of her. First it seemed like she vanished for good but when I turned around, I saw the woman slowly floating towards me. I took few pictures of her and then she was gone.

When the woman vanished, she dropped something. That something fell in the garden's well. I looked down the well and saw something shining on the bottom. There weren't any ladders and I wouldn't be able to get that thing up with a bucket either...

"If you want the key, go down and get it" a little girl's voice said and I felt a push on my back... I was falling down again...

Luckily,there was enough water to make my fall more softer. Though, the water was cold. And the camera got wet.

I looked under me and saw a key on the bottom. I needed to dive to get it. I looked around for a place where I could leave my camera. I found a crack on the well's wall and put the camera on there.

I dived. I was able to get the key, but when I was going back to the surface, something grabbed at my leg. I sank deeper and deeper, even though I tried to struggle against it. When I looked down, I saw a rotten pair of hands and something that must have been that thing's face.

Am I going to die...? I wished I had my camera now...

"Let him go" a young women's voice said. I saw a light. Then before I realized, I was lying on the snowy ground, holding my camera on my left hand and the key on my right hand. I was still wet.

"What... happened.. Who saved me... Could it be... Kirie?" I asked puzzled

I woke up. It was raining outside. I changed my clothes and went the kitchen. Miku was there, making some breakfast for us.

Miku

"Oh, Nii-san, you're awake already... I'm sorry, the breakfast isn't done yet..." I said and continued chopping carrots.

After I finished cooking, we ate. When Mafuyu was ready, he stood up and was about to leave: "Don't forget your umbrella Nii-san" I said. "Heh, don't worry, I can't forget it when it's already pouring outside..."

Mafuyu

I tried the key on the door which was locked. It opened and I went in... I walked through a gloomy corridor and soon found myself in a big room, which was maybe used for some ritual. There were some stakes lying on the table. I took one of them and began to examine it.

Suddenly, everything around me started to change. I was outside again. But not in the courtyard where I was before. It was foggy so I couldn't see my surroundings too well. I tried to look around, but my body was stunned. I couldn't move. 

I heard singing. It sounded like a nursemaid song. Then I saw four shadows coming closer. When they were close enough, I could see four girls, dressed in shrine maiden clothes. The girls just kept walking and singing. They were holding same kind of stakes that I was holding.

The girls were only a step away from me. I thought that they were going to attack, but they didn't. They went through me.

For few minutes, I saw various pictures in my head. All at the same time. Rituals... Impaling rituals... A woman with tattoos, a man with earring, screaming, laughing... It all came at me at once. Then, as soon as it had started, it all stopped. I was again in that ritual room.

I woke up and felt horrible pain in my hand. The pain was getting worse each time... And the tattoo speared more and more.

Miku

Nii-san looked weird. Like he was scared of something. He said that he was just a little tired but some reason... I felt like it was something bigger... But I could think up what it was. I had this feeling that something bad is going to happened soon but then I thought that I just worried too much. I should put more trust on my brother.

Mafuyu

I went to work. God I felt tired... "I should buy some coffee when I'm there..." I thought. For some reason, I felt uneasy. Like I've been followed by something. It must've been just my imagination. It had to be.

"Good morning Mafuyu-kun" one of my older colleagues greeted me. "Good morning senpai" I said and tried force a smile on my face, but I didn't have enough strength to do that.

I bought a canned coffee and took it with me. I drunk it as I was doing my work. It didn't help at all though, actually I felt even sleepier after drinking it.

I heard a low voice singing. First I thought that it was one of my workmates, but then the singing became louder and louder. I turned around and saw those girls from my dream. But how... I was supposed to be awake? I wasn't in that mansion... They... They aren't supposed to be in here.

I got up and tried to escape from the room, but the girls had surrounded me and I had nowhere to go. Soon, the other ghosts from my dreams showed up too.

"No... This can't be real... Go away! Go away from me!" I screamed holding my hands on my ears and fell down on my knees. I felt somebody's hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw my Mom. She looked as evil as the others did so I slammed her hand away crying: "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

I didn't know any more what was real and what was dream. I didn't care any more.. I just wanted this to stop. The singing was already so loud that it hurt my ears. The tattoo felt like it was burning but still I was freezing to the death. I wanted to wake up. Please, somebody, wake me up.

Miku

I was middle of the class when I heard an announcement directed to me. I was told that I had a phone call in the headmaster's office. I got up and went to the headmaster's office.

"Can you come in the hospital now...? It's about your brother" a voice in the phone said. I couldn't say anything, I handed the phone to the headmaster and begin to run as fast as I could. Something awful must had happened to him...

"I don't know what happened to him but he suddenly fell on the floor screaming... I tried to ask what was wrong but Mafuyu-kun slapped me and shouted: "Don't touch me!" He looked like he was in pain and soon after that he fainted..." Mafuyu's boss told me.

"Where's Nii-san now?" I asked worriedly. "He's sleeping... Doctor's said there isn't anything wrong with him physically... They're still running some tests, but they believe that he's only suffering from work related stress... Though I've never heard that stress can make one to hallucinate" he said.

Mafuyu

I was in the ceremony room and I still was holding the stake. I dropped it on the table. What should I do now... Should I continue forward or turn around and try to get back to that place where I first got in this manor? Why did I even come here in the first place?

I remembered Kirie. Yeah, she was the reason. Now that I think about it... Why did I got so scared about those other ghost in the first place? They probably were like Kirie too... It wasn't their own fault that they had became that kind of things that they were now... Deep down inside, they all were actually good people with frail feelings.

I got my strength back. I was willing to go forward. To find Kirie.

Miku

"There's physically nothing wrong with him... We can't really prescribe him any medicines or treatments... He should be able to get better, if he rests" the doctor said. "We still going to keep him here over night... You can go home now and rest... Come back tomorrow..." he continued.

When I was home, I went through Nii-san's address book. He had said that if something happens to him, I must call to Yuu. I found Yuu's number and phoned to him.

"Rei Kurosawa speaking" a women's voice answered. "Excuse me but... Is Yuu Asou there? This is Miku Hinasaki..." I asked. "Ah, wait a second, I give it to him..." Rei said. After waiting for a few seconds, I finally heard Yuu's voice.

"Miku, is everything okay..?" he asked. I wasn't sure how to express it. "I... I don't really know... It must be just a feeling but... There's something wrong with Nii-san..." I said and tried not to cry.

Rei

Who was Miku Hinasaki? Yuu's friend? She sounded a little bit scared... Did something happened to her?

Yuu finished his call. "It was my friend's little sister... Something happened to Mafuyu and she's worried... I'll go to see her... I try to get back as soon as possible " he said and wore his coat on.

Miku

"So... The doctor said that it was just caused by stress but you believe that there's something more than only that...?" Yuu asked. "Yeah..." I answered. I didn't really know where I should begin...

"He's been acting weird since that day... Since we left the Himura mansion..." I said. "At first, it wasn't so bad, he just sometimes seemed a little depressed, but then... He started have these nightmares..." I said.

"Nightmares? Did he tell anything about them to you?" Yuu asked. I shook my head and said: "No... But he was screaming and when he woke up, he seemed to be in pain..."

"Was there anything else...? " Yuu asked. I thought about it and answered: "Well, he once called me "Mom"... It seemed like he wasn't joking... More like he actually thought that I was our mother... "

"And one night he was working overtime and his boss brought him home... Nii-san went to the bed and had a terrible fever but when he woke up next morning the fever was gone...Oh... And he's been writing something but I don't know what... " I continued.

"Can I go to his room?" Yuu asked. I nodded.

Yuu

I went through all the papers that I found on Mafuyu's desk, but they were mainly work reports or some his normal novels. Not anything about ghost's or dreams.

I looked throughout the room and was able to find them from some pretty weird places, like under his mattress and under his closet's floor.

I looked through them and noticed that some of them told about Himura mansion and Kirie and others about his dreams.

Miku

Yuu brought some papers out of brother's room and told me that he'll be borrowing them. When he left, he said that he'll come with me to the hospital tomorrow.

Mafuyu

The doors leading out of the ceremony room were all locked. I looked around with the camera and noticed that the stakes had this strange blue glow, so I took a photo of them. When I took a photo, the glow vanished.

"This is a sacred room, you shouldn't be here" a woman's voice said behind me. I looked around and saw a woman holding a huge knife. She tried to hit me with it but I dodged.

"You won't escape from me..." the woman uttered. I took photos of her while trying to avoid being cut with her knife.

When she finally vanished, she dropped two keys and a small note. It had only three words on it: "I was betrayed"

I tried both keys on the one door, but neither one fitted in. The next opened and I stepped in a narrow corridor. In the end of the corridor was a woman standing. She was the same tattooed woman that I saw before. She noticed me and began to walk towards me.

I escaped back to the ceremony room and opened the last door with the last key. I went inside and found stairs that lead to the basement. The roof was so low that I had to crawl.

"I really hope that she's not following me..." I thought. Running away would be pretty hard when you couldn't... well... run.

I heard some noise's in front of me. I took my camera and took a picture. I almost screamed. A ghost was so near my camera that in the photo you could only see her eyes. The ghost woman screamed and I took more photos, until she vanished.

When the ghost was gone, I moved on. I was able to find stairs that leaded out of the basement. In the end of the stairs, there was a door. As I opened it, the world turned white and I woke up.

I looked around. Where was I? White blankets, white walls, white curtains... I was wearing white clothes too. A hospital.

There wasn't anyone in the room so I got up and went to find my own clothes. I found them and changed them on. Then I got out of the room to find somebody. I didn't have to search long because I soon heard a voice saying to me: "Nii-san, are you trying to sneak out or something...?"

I turned around and saw Miku and Yuu behind me. "No... I was just trying to find somebody..." I answered honestly. "What happened? Why I'm here...?" I asked.

When Miku began to answer to me, a nurse pushing a patient in a wheelchair passed by. The patient's skin was covered with a red tattoo. She was singing something. It sounded familiar.

When the patient was a little further away, I could see a ghost of young shrine maiden following her. The ghost was following only the woman, she didn't even look at me.

"Nii-san... You're not even listening..." Miku said. "Ah... I'm sorry I just... What did I even ask...?" I asked. Miku was quiet. "Maybe we should return home first and talk after" Yuu said smiling.

I was sitting with Miku on the back seat of Yuu's car. Miku didn't want to talk. Yuu seemed like he had something to say to me but couldn't because Miku was with us.

I felt a little bit tired again... Even though I think I have slept maybe even too much already... But still... Maybe it would be all right if I closed my eyes for a few minutes?

I was standing in a corridor. In the other end of the corridor, there was a door. I walked through the corridor and was going to open the door, but I suddenly felt somebody's hands on my shoulder.

Yuu

I stopped the car in front of siblings house. Mafuyu had fell asleep... When Miku woke him up, he looked kind of terrified for a moment. Was he dreaming about that manor again...? "Miku... Can I talk alone with your brother...?" I asked. Miku nodded.

Mafuyu

I was sitting inside of my room with Yuu. First I wasn't sure what it was about, but then Yuu handed me some papers. They were the ones I wrote about my dreams.

"Are these... True?" he asked. I was avoiding his eyes. What should I say? He might think that I'm becoming crazy or something... Well... It might be true though... This wasn't normal...

"So, they really are..." Yuu said. "Mafuyu... I've heard something like this before... An old legend... I can't remember it too well but I'll research it for you..." he said determinedly.

"I...Thanks... You don't really have to, I can do it myself too..." I said, but never thought actually doing it. "Haha... Yes, you can but it will be quicker if I help you" Yuu said smiling. "Thanks" I said.

Miku knocked. I told her to come inside. She brought tea and snacks for me and Yuu and then left us alone again.

"Mafuyu... Until we get some more information, you shouldn't go any further inside in that mansion... You should try to return to the entrance... And see if you could get out... If it's not possible, try to stay as near it as possible... Don't go any deeper inside... " Yuu said.

"I.. Try..." I said.

Next time I fell asleep, I tried to follow Yuu's orders. But going back to the entrance wasn't so easy that I first thought. I had to turn my back to Kirie again. And it seemed like the amount of the ghosts was growing as I tried to get closer the entrance.

Yuu

Mafuyu has began to sleep more and more even though he should be trying to get back to the entrance, instead of going deeper inside the mansion.

I've been studying about the Manor of Sleep and the Tattoo Curse but I haven't yet found a way to break this curse...

Mafuyu

The entrance... it's closed... There's no way out... Even though Yuu told me not to go any deeper, it seems like I don't have any other choices... Maybe I should try to find Kirie after all... She must still be inside the mansion...

Miku

Mafuyu uses the most of his time sleeping... He wakes up two or three times at the day and stays awake for couple hours and then go to sleep again... Even when he's awake, he's so distant... Something's really wrong with him... I... I can't do this alone...

Yuu

The phone rang. I picked it up and heard Miku's voice saying: "Yuu.. Help me... I can't take care of Nii-san alone..."

Miku

Yuu said he'll come here immediately. I made some tea and put some cookies on the table when I waited for him.

Yuu

"Are you okay Miku?" I asked while drinking the tea she made. "I'm worried about Nii-san..." Miku said sadly and continued: "It's almost like... All he does these days is sleeping... As awake, he still seems to be half asleep... And.. He's talking in his sleep.. Mumbling something about giving up..."

Mafuyu's situation has been affecting to Miku too... Seeing her brother like that and being able to do nothing must be hard for her... She still had to study and take care of their house too...

"Hey Miku... How about... You and Mafuyu living with me and Rei until he gets better...?" I asked.

Rei

"Ah, Rei... Here's my friend Mafuyu and his little sister Miku..." Yuu said smiling carrying a young man. He was asleep. "They'll stay with us for while, if it's okay for you..."

"Yeah, it's fine... Nice to meet you, I'm Rei Kurosawa" I said to the girl following Yuu. "I'm Miku Hinasaki, nice to meet you too..." Miku said. "I remember you, you called to Yuu" I said smiling. Miku smiled a little too.

"Umm... What's wrong with him...?" I asked looking at the man who Yuu was carrying. "Well... he's kinda... Sick... " Yuu said and added: "It's nothing serious, he just needs rest..."

Yuu

I put Mafuyu in my bed. Miku would stay in guest room and I would sleep on the futon in my room. I could had slept on the couch too but it might be better not to leave Mafuyu alone...

Miku

Rei showed me around the house and told me to ask if I needed something. She was really nice person.

"I think it's about time to start making dinner..." Rei said. "Ah, I'll help you" I said smiling. "Hehe, thanks, help is always welcome" Rei laughed.

Rei

"Wow... You're good..." I said amazed. "Heh, it's no big deal... I used to help my mother with cooking as child.. And when my brother took care of me I always did most of the housework myself..." Miku said and continued: "It was the least I could do since my brother was working so hard..."

She was living alone with her brother...? What had happened to their parents? I felt like I shouldn't ask.

Yuu

"Where am I?" I heard a voice asking next to me. Mafuyu was awake. "Like it would matter though..." he added. "You're okay?" I asked. Mafuyu looked at me with hazy eyes. "I'm tired..." he said.

"You've been sleeping almost a day now..." I said worriedly. "I didn't mean that... I'm tired to... trying to get out... Yuu... I have to follow her... She needs me..." Mafuyu said. He was talking about Kirie.

"What about your little sister?" I asked. Mafuyu was quiet. "She'll be sad if you leave her..." I said. "She still has people like you there for her.. But Kirie is different... She has no-one... I should never had left her... I should've stayed with her..." Mafuyu mumbled.

"Do you even realize what are you saying?" I said and put my hands on his shoulders. Mafuyu raised his head and looked me in the eyes saying: "You promised to take care of Miku if something would happened to me...Will you...?"

"Of course I will but... I won't let anything happened to you... The curse... I'll break it!" I shouted. "Yuu... I'm not sure if I want to be saved..." Mafuyu said.

"You... Mafuyu...Do you know what'll happen when the curse reach the final stage?" I asked. Mafuyu shook his head and said: "Not really... I guess I'll die or something..." "You'll vanish... And most likely will be trapped on that mansion forever..." I said.

"Would it really be that bad...?" Mafuyu asked. I was almost mad at him. "Of course it would be bad. You... You're not the same you used to be... You got to put yourself together..." I said.

Somebody knocked the door. I opened it and saw Rei behind it. "The dinner is ready... " she said. "Ah, thanks, I'll be there" I said smiling. Rei left and I closed the door.

"Mafuyu... Will you come to downstairs to eat...?" I asked. Mafuyu nodded and got up. He was wobbling a little.

Rei

Yuu came downstairs with Miku's brother. They sat on the living room's side of the table while me and Miku were sitting in the kitchen.

I wonder what kind of sickness her brother had. Well... He seemed to be very tired... And he was awfully pale... But he wasn't sniffling or coughing at all so I guess it couldn't have been anything cold-like...

Miku

Nii-san didn't say anything at the dinner. After eating he just went back to Yuu's room with Yuu. After eating, I helped Rei with cleaning. I hope that Nii-san will be okay..

Yuu

Mafuyu had to lean on the stair's handrail to get upstairs. As soon as he got inside my room, he fell on the floor. "Hey, are you okay?" I asked and tried to help him up.

"My legs... It's like I don't have any strength in them any more" Mafuyu said. "I'm tired..." he complained. I carried him in to my bed.

Mafuyu

I followed Kirie deeper in to the mansion. The manor began to look more and more like Himura Mansion. I'll be able to talk with Kirie soon... I'm sure of it... Just a little bit further.

I woke up. The tattoo began to spread and I screamed because of the pain. The tattoo had reached my knees already. Soon, my whole body would be covered by it.

"Mafuyu! What's the matter?" Yuu asked worriedly and run to me. "The tattoo..." I said. "It spread again?" Yuu asked. "Yeah... Now there's some on my legs too... It hurts... " I answered to him.

Tired... I was just sleeping and still I felt tired... After running and fighting so much, I've begun to become more tired in my dreams too. If I don't find Kirie quickly, something else might catch me...

Yuu

Mafuyu's gone worse. He's too tired to walk, eat and even to talk. If I don't do anything soon, it might be too late already...

In few legends, there was a shrine that was stated to be the real world's version of the Manor of the Sleep. The Kuze Shrine... Maybe I should pay a visit there...

Mafuyu

"K-Kirie... I'm sorry..." I said and fell on the floor. I was tired from fighting... "I wish I could go back to that day... I wish I had stayed with you... Kirie... I..."

I fell asleep. In my dream. How that could even be possible...? Any ways, I was dragged somewhere, away from the mansion.

"There must be a way to stay together... Don't worry, whatever it takes, I'll find a way..." I heard my own voice saying. No... Actually, it was a little bit different..

For some reason, everything was fuzzy... I couldn't see clearly where I was or with who I talked. But for some reason, I felt like I had been there before... Was it... Some kind of memory?

Yuu

Maybe I should ask help from somebody? But from who? Rei and Miku are out of the question of course.

The phone rang. I picked it up and heard a familiar voice say: "Yuu, what do you know about the Tattooed curse?" "Kei...Why you're interested about it...?" I asked.

Mafuyu

I woke up. Inside of the dream, that is. I was surprised that I wasn't caught by anything when I slept. Maybe the ghosts thought that I was dead.

I got up and decided to continue chasing Kirie. She couldn't be too far away... I don't know why, but I knew that she was near. My chasing for her would soon be finally over. Kirie... I'll come to you... I promise.

Yuu

"I see... " I said and continued: "Actually, I've been studying it recently... But I haven't yet found a way to break it... " "Wait a second... Why have you been trying to find a way to break it...? Is... Somebody...?" Kei asked. "Mafuyu..." I answered.

Kei was quiet for a moment and then asked: "How long has it been...?" "I'm not sure... Maybe too long already... I don't think he has too much time left..." I said. Kei didn't answer anything, but I heard a loud sound. I think he dropped the phone.

Mafuyu

Lately, I began to remember things. Things about somebody else's life. Things are becoming clearer and clearer...

Miku

I wasn't sure if Mafuyu was asleep or awake. His eyes were open and he was mumbling something but he ignored me.

"Nii-san... Look, it's apples... You used to like them..." I said and put one near to his mouth, but he didn't eat it. "Kirie..." I heard him to say.

I was a little bit horrified. "Nii-san... I'm worried about you, say something to me..." I said and tried not to cry.

I was surprised when Mafuyu turned his head and stared me saying: "Don't worry Miku... Everything's going to all right... Once I find Kirie... We'll be together again... It's my destiny... I never should had left her... But still... She'll forgive me and then... Everything... I..."

"Nii-san... Kirie is dead. She was dead even when you met her for the first time!" I said though I knew that my words didn't had so much meaning to him. He knew that already, but still...

"No" Mafuyu answered. "No?" I asked a little bit confused. "Kirie wasn't dead back then... I... I met her before becoming me..." Mafuyu answered. "Huh...? What do you mean by that...?" I asked.

Mafuyu smiled. "I can't tell you. I'm sorry, it's something that shouldn't be told to anyone" Mafuyu said. Soon after that he fell asleep.

Mafuyu

It's funny... When I'm awake, it feels more like dreaming. And dreams feel more real than reality itself. Maybe my whole life as Mafuyu Hinasaki was just a dream... Maybe I've been always wandering in this mansion, trying to find Kirie.

I opened a door and found a familiar garden behind it. The whole garden was dyed pink with the cherry tree's blossoms. In the middle of garden, under a cherry tree, there was a girl with long black hair.

"Kirie!" I shouted. The girl turned around and smiled a little. I run to her and put my arms around her. "Is it... Really you...?" I asked.

"Yes and no... I can't leave my place... You could say that this is only part of my soul..." Kirie answered. "It's hard to control my movements in here. The curse has been controlling me, so that's why I couldn't talk with you until now " she continued.

"The curse... What do you know about it...?" I asked. Kirie shook her head. "Nothing much... I just know that it's a curse... This curse is far more powerful than I am..." Kirie said.

"I'm sorry that I got you dragged in to this" I apologized and continued: "No... That's not the thing I'm actually sorry about... I'm sorry that I left you alone in that mansion... Actually... I'm sorry about the time before that too... I..."

Kirie smiled. "It's okay.. We can still go, to the Himura mansion..." Kirie continued. "But... What about the curse...?" I asked.

"My powers should be enough to let us both leave this place... Before, it would've been impossible but now... You're already... " Kirie said.

Yuu

Miku and Rei were shopping. I was home alone with Mafuyu. He was sleeping, like he had done for a couple of days already.

I went to downstairs to get some coffee and when I got back in to my room, I noticed that Mafuyu wasn't there any more. There were only black marks left in my bed.

I couldn't make it in time. Mafuyu was gone... How should I tell about this to Miku...?

Miku

"I'm sorry... I had to be with Kirie...It's my destiny. Remember Miku, you're not alone. You have Rei and Yuu there for you. Someday, we might even meet again... Until then, live your life happily"

I woke up. Mafuyu... When me and Rei came home yesterday, Mafuyu was gone. Yuu told me that he didn't see Mafuyu leaving. It was like, he vanished in the thin air.

It's been a week since Mafuyu disappeared. The police had searched him but now they were already giving up. Even though I wished that he would be found, I already had accepted the fact that he was really gone. I was sure that he was with Kirie.

At least, he was happy now. I should try to find my own happiness too. Even though I wanted to spend more time with you, I think your decision was the best for all of us...

Mafuyu, thank you for everything. I love you forever, nii-san.


End file.
